


the inbetween

by Anonymous



Series: anon 313 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Face Slapping, Glory Hole, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Stomach Bulge, belly bulge, cum dump, cum filling, degrading, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Karl finds out just how identical the other versions of himself are in the Inbetween.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Karl Jacobs
Series: anon 313 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194800
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	the inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> smut practice don’t bully me

Karl stared down at the multiples of himself, eyes wide as he watched the identicals wander their own books in their hands, muttering soft breaths in a way so reminiscent of himself that it was jolting. Because that  was  himself. 

Amber eyes continued to inspect the figures, still unable to help the foreboding feeling in his gut. Their bodies were identical, all walking at the same height at the same speed, hair cut the same length and their hands containing the same small scars from when he’d cut his hand as a kid. 

_ Are we really all the same? Same bodies same minds same... thoughts? _

He shivered lowly at the last one, unwilling to think of those below having identical thought processes and dreams and....  _fantasies_. It was weird.

Karl turned away with a sigh, following the previous books order to find the tree. With each step the foreboding in his gut turned into full on adrenaline, not like the fear of a fight but more like anticipation. As though he already knew, had already  _ experienced  _ what was going to happen.

The room underneath the grand birch tree was large, the space wide and open with the floor made out of white beds? Small chests lined the walls along with the typical block with a decaying wither rose and enchanted book placed on it. However before the traveller could reach out, an eerily familiar hand shot out to grab him, forcing a high pitched yelp out of his mouth before his back slammed into the pristine white walls.

He stared at himself? No no no this version of himself was different, his eyes weren’t their usual amber but instead one was purple and the other green, identical to the colours of his time travelling guide.

“Hello past self,” the identicals voice was the same as his, high pitched and friendly but it held a sly tint to it, a darker intention badly hidden and the anticipation in his gut screamed.  _ For what? _

“So if it’s not obvious i’m you you’re me blah blah blah,” he snickered at the identical, “but do you know what that also means past self? It means you were right! We share  ** everything  ** body, mind, thoughts... Fantasies,” Karl felt his gut stir as he quickly caught on what the identical of himself was suggesting, “and since you know... I’m you. I know exactly where your mind went in that moment. You thought,  ** hmm if they’re me do they like all the same thing? does that mean i’d be perfectly able to do to myself exactly what i want exactly how i like it? ** **”** tan cheeks flushed instantly, knowing he’d been caught red handed. But it was a logical thought process, to wonder if each version of himself liked the same stuff.

“And well, im here to answer your question,” the identical caught his attention again, “yes. We all like the same stuff past. We know how you like to be pinned to the bed like a little whore. Slammed into and used like a personified glory hole. To be used as nothing as a cum dump to those who please,” Karl felt his breath hitch and head knock back at the words, cock unintentionally beginning to harden at the words. Images of cum leaking from a bulged out stomach, hole stretched wide enough to be slipped into by whoever wanted. An unintentional keen left his throat.

“Wow. Seeing myself like this is weird but I figured, may as well find out if you like these fantasies becoming a reality. Do you want that past self? Want us to use you as a pretty little cum dump?”

The soft keen in Karls throat turned into a breathy whine, knees weakening in anticipation before suddenly the pressure holding him to the wall tightened.

“Well?”

“Yes yes yes I— Yes please.”

“Good boy,” he heard himself murmur gently, the pressure decreasing before he was thrown into the ground, quickly understanding why it was made out of beds before he saw himself leaning over himself, letting out a soft laugh.

“Strip. A whore has no need for rags.”

Karl desperately pulled away to yank his hoodie over his head, rational mind out the window as all he thought about was his dreams finally being fulfilled.

The inbetween was surprisingly mild, not cold enough to make him tremble but not warm enough to make him sweat. It was perfect. 

Either way he shook slightly as he was finally nude, arms covering himself nervously become a mirror image of himself pinned him straight back down.

“Now now, a slut has no time to be played with. Your only here to be used to you understand?”

Karl nodded before his face was slapped harshly, his cock throbbing,

“I said do you understand?”

“I understand sir,” he murmured before arching at the feeling of a cold wet finger circling the rim of his hole, making him unconsciously spread his legs further and relax as he patiently awaited

His efforts were rewarded with the lubed up finger inching itself in till it was knuckles deep, making him groan softly at the intrusive feeling, tensing himself around the digit in annoyance at how small it felt.

He wanted to be  _stuffed_.

“Impatient whore,” before his lust filled mind could process, another even colder finger stuffed itself inside, quickly joining the other making him moan at the slight burn before they began to scissor inside, stretching the soft rim further but avoiding his prostate, making him whine at the lack of stimulation of his cock and prostate. The identical was surprisingly efficient, fingers scissoring with rhythm before another way slipped in smoothly, making his back arch off the beds as sweat dripped down his shaking thighs, and it was only a short amount of time before a fourth one entered.

“P-Please just f-fuck me already.”

A soft tutting made him growl in frustration, “you’re gonna have to beg better than that.”

“Please fill me up, fuck me senseless, leave me a gaping whole pleaseeee,” he gasped as the fingers continued to work his already stretched hole, “fill me with your seed, breed me like a bitch leave me bathing in your cum PLEASEEE.”

The room was uncomfortably quiet with just his panting in the air before a soft voice murmured in his ear, “as you wish.”

Karl couldn’t process his thoughts before he felt something shove deep inside of him, his hole burning at the intrusion, the pain quickly turning to pleasure, forcing a high pitched moan out of his throat, eyes scrunched closed as the person inside of him didn’t even give him a moment to adjust, instead just slamming into him at a ruthless pace, leaving him whining and moaning, random slurred words leaving his throat, mind too hazy to know what he was saying. All he could focus on was how good it felt to have his hole stretched, to feel his guts get slammed into brutally, the identicals cock dragging beautifully against his tight walls.

A sharp jolt shot through his gut as his prostate was slammed into, drawing a shriek out of his mouth at the sensation, before it was relentlessly slammed into again, the stimulation of the nerves consuming his every thought, his mind empty except for the dizzying pleasure building in his gut, despite not once having his cock touched.

“I-I’m gonna—“

“Cum for me Karl.”

At the demand his back arched off the bed, legs violently trembling as he tensed on the cock inside him, vision flashing white as he came, white splattering up his chest before the identical above him groaned, slamming into him despite the sensitivity, thrusts slopping before he watched himself cum, eyes rolling back as his insides were painted white, forcing out breathy moans, eyes threatening to slip shut before a hand slapped against his cheek harshly.

“Didn’t you say your up for offers? There are so many of you coming through, tired and exhausted from their travels. They need alittle relief too don’t you think?”

Karls mind was hazy as he nodded long, too exhausted to hear more footsteps in the room until his eyes slipped open to witness multiple of himself, eyes gleaming with the lust. His own amber eyes rolled back as his legs hiked themselves up, cum leaking from his hole.

“Please,” he whispered.

The harsh feeling of someone slamming into himself made him keen, excitement stirring up his spent cock and he realised he was finally going to be satisfied.

••••

Karl lay their limply, a hazy smile on his lips whilst drool continued to slip down his chin, his entire body coated in sweat and cum as the last of himself pulled out.

His stomach was painfully bulged out, so much cum filling his guts he felt as though as though it were in his organs.

His hole was stretched widely, twitching as masses of cum leaked into a puddle beneath his as his cock sat spent and flaccid against his stomach, looking like nothing more than a whore. A bitch in heat.

His mind was empty.

He was finally fulfilled.

More footsteps entered the room, and he moaned lewdly. 

He’d found his position in the world.

A useless cum dump for those who pleased.

And it couldn’t be better.


End file.
